falling in love chapter 1:kembali bertemu
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: DISCOUNITE


**falling in love**

disclaimer:masasahi kishimoto

pair:Minato N. & Kushina U.

rated: T

genre:romance

warning:OOC,typo(S),gaje,jelek,dsb.

summary:bagaimana jadinya kalo minato jadi seorang pemuda desa di indonesia?dan kushina menjadi sangat pasti berbeda sekali,ya?ikuti cerita mereka yukzz!.

cerita ini dia ambil berdasrkan film di indonesia,yah...tapi agak sedikit berbeda,ok lupakan.

Falling in love chapter 1

kushina berangkat lebih pagi menuju sekolah nya,di jalan ia bertemu dengan orang yg paling dia suka.

kushina melambaikan tangan,tapi di sambut tatapan tajam dari pacarnya,kushina langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya,dan berlari.

'nyebelin banget sih,pacarnya !'gerutu kushina dalam batin di depan kelas ke-2 temen nya sudah menunggu,yaitu mikoto dan yoshino.

"muka kenapa tuh?kaya belum di sterika."tanya yoshino."itu tuh gara gara si mizuki itu,aku kan cuma ngelambai doang sama orang yang aku suka,masa salh sih?!"jawab kushina."ya udah,biarin aja,ok?bentar lagi masuk"ucap hanya diam.

S  
K  
I  
P

kushina jalan keluar gedung sekolah,tiba tiba sebuah ojek motor menawarinya untuk naik, terpaksa kushina harus naik jalan kushina hanya kushina sampai di depan rumah ia memberikan ongkos ke ojek itu."terima kasih"ucap kushina lalu masuk ke dalam di sana ada sebuah koper,kushina mengernyit kan dahinya."bi,bibi!"panggil pelayan pun datang"ada apa,non?"tanya pelayan itu."ini koper siapa?'tanya itu menoleh"oh itu koper nya tuan dan nyonya."jawab pelayan itu.

"mau ke mana?"tanya kushina,pelayan itu berfikir sejenak"katanya sih mau liburan ke korea,non."jawab pelayan tiba turun sepasang suami istri.

"eh,kushina sudah pulang?"tanya ibu kushina,mito."udah!kok mau liburan ga bilang bilang?!"tanya kushina kesal."sengaja, kamu liburan ke bandung aja ke rumah oma,lagi pula besok kamu libur kan?jadi bisa jalan jalan disana."jawab mito sambil tersenyum."terserah mama!"ucap kushina kesaldan berlalu ke kamarnya,ia membanting tas nya di kasur nya ."huh!"dengus kushina,di menoleh ke suatu benda,boneka ikan dan sebuah gantungan mirip angklung.

kushina mengernyitkan dahinya,"aku ga inget ini dari siapa,tapi bisa nenangin."ucap keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah.

"bi,mama dan papa udah berangkat?"tanya kushina.'udah, aja."jawab pelayan itu,chiyo."oh,kalo gitu aku mau liburan aja ke bandung,aku berangkat setengah jam lagi,ya bi?"ucap kushina."iya,non."jawab naik ke kemaranya dan membereskan bajunya.

30 menit kemudian...

"bi,berangkat dulu,ya?"ucap kushina."iya, hati ya?"jawab melambaikan tangan nya.

mobilnya mulai berjalan,kushina hanya menatap terasa dia sudah sampai di rumah oma nya.

kushina keluar mobil,dan angin segar langsung menyapa nya"haa...segarnya"ucap kushina lalu berjalan ke depan pintu.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

seorang wanita berumur 60 tahunan,membuka pintu,kushina langsung memeluk oma nya.

"oma!aku kangen!"ucap kushina.

"eh,kamu makin tinggi aja,ya?"ucap oma,koharu.

" bisa aja,oma."jawab kushina.

"o,ya .aku mau jalan jalan sebentar ya?boleh,kan?"tanya kushina,koharu mengangguk."makasih,oma!"ucap kushina lalu pergi.

kushina jalan jalan mengitari desa,hari hampir siang,kushina duduk di pinggir sungai belerang atau apalah namanya,tiba tiba ia ketiduran.

seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjalan jalan di sekitar belerang,pemuda itu menengok dan mendapati seorang perempuan tengah tertidur.

ia mendekati perempua berambut merah dan membangunkan nya."mba!mba!bangun!jangan tidur di sini!"kushina mengulat dan seketika membelalakan mata nya."kyaaaaaaa!"teriak kushina,lalu turun dari tempat duduk nya,dan berlari ke pinggir kawah."hey!hey!tenang dulu!jangan dekati kawah itu!"ucap pemuda itu sambil maju mendekati kushina."jangan!jangan mendekat!"

bruuk!kushina jatuh pingsan dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap tubuh kushina,lalu menaikan nya di atas kuda.

pemuda itu menjalankan kudanya,dan berhenti di sebuah gubuk,hujan turun tiba tiba.

pemuda itu membawa kushina masuk ke gubuk kecil itu,10 menit akhirnya kushina bangun"kya!siapa kamu?"tanya kushina.

"..."

To Be Countiuned

review please guys!

gaje ya? tolong review


End file.
